Valley High
by TornPrince
Summary: A typical school day for the legendary Royce Clayton in 1953. See what happens to lead up to his fiery crash.


**Valley High**

Royce pulled into the school parking lot waiting to attend his first period. His friends all saw him pull in and quickly dashed over to his car. He hadn't had the best of weekends as his friends soon found out as they saw his face. It was a typical fight between him and his rival, Johnny Sullivan. The two of them would never grow up or ever learn.

"Aw, shit, man. Look at that shiner." Jimmy hissed out getting a closer look. "That fuckin greaser needs his ass kicked."

The whole gang agreed and even Royce nodded his head. Crushing out his cigarette, the teen climbed out of his convertible over the seats too lazy to open the door.

"Yeah, well, I kicked his ass." Royce remarked as his friends all patted him on the back.

They all entered the school and Royce got the most sympathetic looks from chicks. They all knew who was to blame for the hot looking teen's bruises. It was only a matter of revenge for Royce. It would come and it would be today.

Johnny and his greasy gang were hanging out by the lockers in the hall. Johnny was near his own locker and all his greasy friends just seem to have to huddle around the creep. It was like they'd be lost without Johnny. That was damn pathetic.

Just as Royce and his gang walked by, Johnny started. "Hey, Clayton." Royce glared at the greaser. "Nice shiner ya got. Want another?"

Royce grinned wickedly. "Why don'cha come over here and try, grease ball?"

Before Johnny could advance toward the teen, the two gangs blocked the two rivals off from one another. None of them wanted to stay after school and fighting would definitely get them to the principal's office. But, talking to the two rival's was like talking to a wall.

Royce was tugged gently away from Johnny. His friends knew better than to agitate the James Dean look-a-like when it came to his rival. Before the two got out of eye sight, they had to just keep it up. Johnny gave Royce the finger and Royce blew a kiss to the greaser.

---

Lunchtime rolled around and Royce sat with all his friends. Some girls would walk by, giggling, at the hot guys all sitting at the table. Royce didn't feel quite so sexy with his bruises but girls seemed to still find him attractive. As they sat there eating, Royce would get some notes tossed his way. It was typical. Written on the pieces of papers would be girl's names and their phone numbers. He was an envy to all guys at the school being able to get any chick he wanted.

Johnny and his gang knew to keep their distance from Royce and his friends. A brawl in the lunchroom would not look too cool. He'd prefer to take it outside and make it after school.

The bell rang for lunch period to end. As Johnny and his friends got up to leave, he noticed a gang of girls whispering and pointing. Being a cocky bastard that he was, Johnny smiled and walked toward the girl the whole group seemed to be egging on. Figuring she was too shy to ask for Johnny's phone number, he went over to her as the group suddenly moved away leaving Johnny standing there with that one girl.

Before he knew what hit him, the girl slapped Johnny across the face.

"That's for hurting Royce Clayton." She snapped as the whole gang of girls laughed.

Royce, seeing it from a distance, laughed loudly enraging Johnny even more. All of Royce's friends kept laughing as they moved down the hall. Johnny and his gang were shocked at what had happened. It was typical of Johnny to slap the girl back but he didn't dare with Royce and his friends around. Suspension wasn't something he was looking forward to either with this being his last year of school. He just sucked it up and moved away from the girl toward his friends ready for next period.

---

Classes went as well to be expected. The teachers dare not ask Royce about his bruises. They all knew what kind of a short, hot temper the teen had. The only thing that aggravated Royce was he had his last class with Johnny. What was worse is the two of them had to sit near each other and that would only cause Royce's blood to boil.

Just before the next to the last class was about to begin, Royce was standing out in the hallway leaning against the wall. His face hurt and he just wanted to go home and put ice on it.

"Royce."

Hearing his name, he looked up to see Becky Sullivan walking toward him. She had a look of shock on her face seeing his black eye.

"Johnny!" She snapped as Royce nodded. She glanced around lowering her voice. "That little bastard."

Royce smiled even though it hurt him to do so. Hearing Becky call her brother names always made Royce want to laugh. He bent down a bit so she could gently touch his face. Holding back, he refrained from kissing her. That would cause some serious problems and he was in no mood for a million questions to arise afterwards.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna kick your brother's ass later on."

She smiled and waved good bye to him hurrying off to her next class. She knew Royce would get even.

---

Just before last period was to begin, Royce stopped in the bathroom to put some cold water on his cheek. As he stood in front of the mirror with his face covered with a paper towel, the bathroom door opened and Johnny Sullivan stepped in. He saw Royce right away and noticed he was alone. Quietly stepping back out, he motioned his gang to come in.

The six greasers walked in seeing Royce's face buried in his hands with the paper towel. One greaser blocked the door holding it shut with his foot as Johnny approached Royce.

"Well, well, looks like Clayton is in pain. Can't take a few punches from me, huh?" Johnny asked.

"Fuck off." Royce mumbled pulling the paper towel away. He suddenly saw all of Johnny's friends around and he was alone. "And you're a pussy for not being able to fight fair."

Johnny flipped him the finger. "Let's go, Clayton."

Johnny lunged at Royce knocking him to the bathroom floor. Before he could get up, Johnny had pinned his wrists down and straddled across Royce's chest, sitting on him.

"Get the fuck off me." Royce yelled out.

The greaser by the bathroom door pushed it harder with his foot as someone tried to get in. Two of Johnny's other friends grabbed ahold of Royce's wrists leaving Johnny's hands free to hurt the poor teen underneath him. Balling his hand into a fist, Johnny struck Royce's face again. He struggled as hard as he could but the two greasers held him securely.

Johnny struck again and again, giggling as he did so. Blood covered Royce's face. Royce opened his eyes hearing the sound of a switch blade knife pop open. In Johnny's hands was a deadly weapon. The greaser placed the blade against Royce's throat.

"What the hell you gonna do, Sullivan?" A few of his friends blurted out.

Johnny pushed the blade into Royce' throat hard getting ready to slice. His friends looked on shocked. Suddenly, the bell rang and Johnny hopped off of Royce.

"Saved by the bell, Clayton. Guess you're fuckin lucky." The greaser hissed.

They all bolted out of the bathroom leaving Royce lying on the floor. His face hurt even more now as he slowly sat up. Pulling himself up to a standing position, he looked into the mirror. He couldn't possibly walk into class looking the way he did. He was sure glad it was last period.

Pulling his letterman jacket off, he flung it over his head covering his face and entered his class. Sitting down, a few of his friends whispered his name as Johnny sat beside him quietly giggling. Royce laid his head down on his desk as the teacher called his names numerous times.

Royce moaned and the teacher just let him be. He heard his name being whispered by practically every one in the classroom. Royce just closed his eyes keeping his head on his desk. The classroom got quiet and Royce felt a tug at his letterman jacket.

"Psst, hey man. You okay, Royce?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Royce breathed out quietly. "Jimmy..."

Jimmy moved closer to Royce. "What'sa matter?"

"I...I have to go to the nurse." Royce carefully lifted up his letterman jacket letting Jimmy see his face for a second.

Jimmy turned his head toward Johnny who giggled quietly then flipped him the finger when the teacher's back was turned to them. Jimmy got the attention of Michael who was a row back. He mouthed the words, 'Royce nurse now'.

Michael got up slowly and scooted over near Royce. The teacher saw the three of them stand up.

"Royce needs the nurse, Mr. Wentworth. We need to take him there." Jimmy urged as they hurried to the door.

The two of them brought Royce down the hall and into Miss. Small's doorway. She got up and motioned the three of them to come in. Royce flipped his letterman jacket up off his head and she gasped. His two friends looked at him like he had been hit by a bus.

"I know it's been going on for years, Mr. Clayton and it has to stop. Now, sit down. This will only hurt a minute." The nurse said.

He sat down and saw cotton dabbed in a liquid. Just as she touched his cheek he fell to the floor.

"Son of a---"  
Michael clasped his mouth shut. "Royce. Just sit and get this over with."  
Being stubborn that he was, he sat there until Michael and Jimmy pulled him back up onto the chair and held his arms behind his back.

"Go ahead, Miss. Small." Jimmy urged.

She soaked Royce's cheek with the wet cotton ball as he clenched his teeth trying not to scream out profanities. The nurse closed up his cheek wound with strips and placed guaze over the cut. Royce then was able to clean his face up some before the three of them returned to class.

Johnny flipped them all the finger when they came back in. The girls in the class all gasped and felt so sympathetic to the teen. Seeing Johnny quietly giggling, they all knew he was the bastard who attacked Royce as if anyone else in the school dared to.

It was just a couple of minutes until school was about to be over. All the girls began to whisper and suddenly get out dashing over to Johnny and started beating him with their text books. All the kids in the class laughed except Royce. All he could do was smile, seeing his strips would open up, as the greaser yelled out in pain. The girls beat him pretty bad and the teacher just ignored it knowing the battle that went on constantly between Clayton and Sullivan.

The bell rang and the class all left. Johnny still sat there whining like a puppy as Michael and Jimmy flipped him the finger.

---

Seven of Royce's friends gathered at his car waiting to see if Johnny had the balls to come to his car seeing as it was near Royce's. As they waited, Royce sat in the driver's seat and lit up a cigarette. The parking lot emptied out quickly and buses pulled away.

Royce glanced up to see Becky Sullivan walking by and he motioned her to come to him. His friends loved how Becky's friendship with Royce made her brother's blood boil.

Becky, seeing Royce's face, dropped her books at the sight of him. She stood there speechless moving closer to him. Royce's friends dashed over picking up her books. They all wished she were older so they could go out with her. Anything to get back at Johnny is what they all wanted.

Royce smiled as she stood by him. "Hey, Doll. Wanna lift?"

Her jaw dropped as she touched his face. "I hate Johnny so bad."

"So do we." All his friends said out in unison.

"Well, Beck. Let's piss him off some more. Hop in and we'll wait till the asshole comes out."

All his friends snickered as she climbed in next to Royce. She cuddled up close to him and he put his arm around her. Three of his friends hopped in his backseat as he fired up his engine seeing his greasy rival coming outside finally.

Johnny's face looked sore as he limped to his car. Seeing his sister in his rival's car made him more pissed off.

"Becky!" He yelled out to her.

Sitting there prim and proper, she looked around then flipped her brother the finger. The whole crowd of Royce's friends roared with laughter. Royce laughed even though it hurt him to do so.

Johnny knew better about approaching Royce's car. He just hopped in his Ford and sped off. Royce waved bye to his remaining friends and took off. His friends in the back had promised to do some work with him and his dad. Pulling into his garage, his father met them all at the door. Seeing his son's face, he knew Johnny was to blame. James saw Becky next to Royce.

They all slid out of his Chevy and Royce's mother came out into the garage. She scolded Royce for getting into another fight then left the gang of guys in the garage. Becky stood there as the guys all went to work on another car sitting in the garage. The door opened and Margaret, Royce's mother, motioned Becky into the kitchen. She was making cookies for the guys and Becky wanted to help.

Royce grumbled the whole time getting pointers on how to get even with Johnny. His father had a few ideas as so did all his friends. Like they say...

revenge is a dish well served cold.

This was a typical day of school for Royce. The fights between him and Johnny were never-ending. He did everything in his power to keep Johnny pissed at him and so did Becky by being with Royce.

Tomorrow was another day...

END


End file.
